Armageddon (PG3D)
|lethality = 219 (max) |rateoffire = 77 |capacity = 4 |mobility = 14 (Weight) 50 (Current mobility) |cost = 155 |imagecaption = The Armageddon in the Armory. |Level required = 3 |released = 8.2.1 |attribute = (hidden) |theme = Incendiary Themed |number = 39}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Armageddon (PGW). The Armageddon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 5.4.1 update. It used to be the final upgrade of the Apocalypse, but became an individual weapon in the 8.2.1 update. It is the first form of the Armageddon. Appearance It is a red and grey rocket launcher with a red base with a checkered-colored ring, a black handle with a grey trigger, and dark grey tubes in the back of the weapon. It also has a 4x scope and an area damage effect. Strategy It has high Efficiency, a good rate of fire, a small-regular capacity, and low mobility. Tips * It can be used for rocket-jumping (do not always do this, since you might commit suicide in the process), so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. Be advised, however, as it cannot clear the bunkers from D-Day while many other rocket-jumping weapons can. ** To mitigate this weakness, wear Mushroom Hat/Ruby Helmet and Demolition Cape to reduce self-explosion damage. * Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. ** Pairing this with the Singular Grenade will help you get more points and kills. * Although the Armageddon may not be able to do massive damage or high rocket jumps, if it is fully upgraded it can be a decent weapon * Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. * Get close to the enemy with a high mobility weapon, but don't shoot if the users are within melee range of you for this weapon can hurt you as well if you are to close, maybe even kill you if you have low health, giving you a penalty for self-destruct. * This weapon takes a long time to reload, so take cover and get away from enemies before reloading or just switch to another weapon if you are still engaged in a duel. * Believe it or not, the Armageddon’s rockets actually travel faster than normal rockets. Make sure to abuse this feature, and you’ll be getting air shots like its Team Fortress 2. Nevertheless, limit this ability into using it up to medium ranges. Counters * Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off using long range, high Efficiency or instant travel time weapons. * Avoid being in a group especially in Team Fight because of this weapon's medium area damage and devastating damage. * Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them from raining rockets on you. * Any high fire rate weapons can easily disorient its users * Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. * Use high mobility weapons to either escape or dodge the user's rockets, to make him/her waste their ammo. * Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing him/herself. * As always, do not stay still, since you will be hit by its blasts if you do. * Run away from the enemy while shooting them to ensure your chances of survivability. * Move quickly around the enemy while strafing them. * Before the next shot, try to deal as much damage to the enemy as you can during their reload. * Use this yourself as a last ditch effort if all failed. Skins Recommended Maps * Nuclear City Equipment Setups Equip a good Primary weapon and a good sniper to take out other people in situations that this weapon lacks the ability to do so. * This weapon is a pure Heavy weapon, made to be used in close situations and on weakened enemy players. Mostly strong in close ranges but lacks the ability to be used for all situations, so only use this weapon for the final blow or even as a last resort. Your main weapons would still be your primary or your sniper. * A high fire rate weapon to finish off weakened targets. Changelog 8.2.1 * Initial release. Trivia * Its first version was the second and final upgrade of the Apocalypse, but it became an individual weapon in the 8.2.1 update. * Along with its counterparts Hurricane and Missile Thrower, they are based on the real world M202 Flame Assault Shoulder American rocket launcher. * This was one of the most expensive weapons in the game along with the Freeze Ray Rifle, Dark Force Saber, Pumpkin Thrower and Laser Cannon in the 8.2.1 update, costing 500 . * The clan-built version of this gun is called the Hurricane. * The forest skinned version of this gun is called the Missile Thrower. * The Armageddon can also be seen being wielded by Rocket Soldiers in the Megalopolis level in the campaign. * It has had two reskins in its lifetime, the Missile Thrower and the Hurricane. * This and reskinned counterpart are currently 2 rockets kill maxed out. * This weapon shares a colour theme with the Automatic Peacemaker. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-43.png|The Armageddon in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-46.png|The 4X scope of the Armageddon. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Rockets Category:Content in Both Games Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons